ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamari Rinha
ac4c23ee51a1fdcf3bb583ee2da6744f.jpg Background Information Her parents were always people that she kind of saw as a power couple. They raised her together, never failing to be there for her and show her the true meaning of being a Rinha or to be there for her when she needed them. Her father visited as much as he could while she was training, and any second she gets is better than nothing. Her relationship with her sister is a bit off. They love each other but things tend to get a little hairy sometimes because Masami sometimes felt like Kamari was closer with her own twin than she was. TBA Personality & Behavior Kamari was raised with strong tradition in mind, and she adores the ways of her village almost as much as she adores her family. The people close to her are always the ones she thinks of before making a decision, always fearful of negatively affecting them. She strives to be perfect, and even thinks critically of simple things, believing there is no room for error. There's nothing that she wants more than to make her parents proud and keep them smiling. They took care of her so well that she feels like she owes her everything to them, and she never stops trying to go above the bar. Despite this, and being somewhat of a stiff, she is a very sweet and polite girl and enjoys conversation. At least she had, until her brother went missing. Now Kamari has difficulty opening up to people like she used to, and even though she doesn't blow people off, she doesn't converse as much anymore. She is about as innocent as they come, swearing and vulgarity have no welcome home in her vocabulary. She's not easy to anger, and probably the only thing that would get someone a glare would be bringing up her brother. Appearance A bit on the small side, Kamari is only five foot one, and her figure is rather slender. She has black hair, which she no doubt inherited from her father, and soft blue eyes. It is these eyes that often give away how she feels, even when she's trying to put up a front of strength or maintain a carefree disposition. Abilities Puppet One (Medical) - This puppet is a spider that stands as tall as Kamari herself, maybe a few inches shorter, at roughly five feet tall. Its entire exterior is colored black. The legs of this spider have joints in every place that can turn any direction or angle possible, making it easy for the spider to pick itself back up if it is knocked over or knocked onto its side. The legs have compartments that open up at the feet, containing detachable scalpels for precise and accurate cuts. Where the silk gland is are spools of medical thread used for stitching, two different colors, which come out of the spinnerets. Black and thin wire thread. What would be the poison gland of a living spider produces smoke, which come out of the fangs. TBA Puppet Two (Offensive) - TBA Puppet Three (Defensive) - TBA Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved By: Prince Seri